Training Inu Yasha
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: Our favorite hanyou is covered in Naraku's transformation spell and is turned into a beautiful white dog. When Kagome takes him home, Grandpa insists that he be trained and gives Kagome a lovely 'silver' collar for Inu-Yasha to wear, containing the only
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is the intellectual property of Takahashi Rumiko and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Takahashi Rumiko are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional. I'm only saying this once, here, now & it pertains to the entire story. Thank you.

* * *

Training Inu Yasha

"Ewww! Inu Yasha! You smell!" Shippo complained loudly from downwind. Inu Yasha looked up at the group and saw everyone holding their noses. It was a wonder he hadn't been overcome by the stench himself. With a glare for their benefit, he stormed off to the river in silent agreement with the small youkai.

W_hen he had sliced through the large clay jar Naraku had thrown at him with Tetsusaiga, a sticky brownish fluid had covered him from head to toe. Naraku had then vanished, laughing darkly at the predicament Inu Yasha had found himself in._

It didn't take long for him to realize that river water and sand just weren't going to be enough. He yelled his complaint loud enough to be heard the next county over. "Kagome!? This stuff won't come off!"

"Here Inu Yasha. Just don't drop it!" A bar of soap sailed over the small ledge. The others were setting up camp in the meadow above, and soon he could smell his favorite – Ramen noodles! Unfortunately by the time he had scrubbed the last of the awful stuff from him and his clothes, his ramen was cold and everyone save Kagome, asleep.

"I tried to keep yours warm." She handed him a warm bowl. A strange look crossed his face as their fingers brushed.

"Bah!" Then, much quieter, "Thanks."

In three short gulps the bowl was empty. Inu Yasha looked around hopefully for more, disappointed when his bowl remained unfilled.

"Inu Yasha, aren't you forgetting something?" Kagome was watching him expectantly. He felt trapped as she held out her hand. "My soap please Inu Yasha."

He swallowed hard, the ramen that filled his stomach suddenly became hard as rock. The 'soap' had slipped from his hands as he'd finished scrubbing the last stubborn spot from his hair. As time stretched out and he didn't reply, Kagome's eyes narrowed. He backed away as she advanced on him stopping when she felt they were sufficiently far enough away to not wake Shippo.

"You lost it, didn't you Inu Yasha?" Her voice was stern, and Kagome clearly expected an answer. He finally had to stop when he backed into a tree. He glanced up, then leaped into the relative safety of the branches above. He realized his mistake when he looked down at her face, a soft curse slipping from his mouth. She heard it. "Inu Yasha! Osuwari!"

He broke one of the smaller branches on his way down and came up spitting out leaves, grass and dirt. She saw the angry look on his face, and before he could begin cursing at her anew, she spoke one word. "Osuwari!"

He thudded back down into the same depression he'd made a moment earlier, staying down a moment before leaping to tackle her... Only he never made it. He was at the apex of his arc when she spoke again, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Osuwari!"

He obediently pounded into the ground again this time growling his curses into the dirt. "If that damn white rock hadn't been so slippery, I wouldn't have lost it!"

"That was my last bar! How could you!?" He glanced up just in time to see the tears in her eyes before she ran back to camp leaving the scent of her sadness trailing behind. He followed slowly, hearing Sango and Kagome talking quietly. "He's so careless! Maybe I can ask Kaede..."

He walked out of earshot, back to the tree he had sought refuge in earlier. He had tried to be careful, but there hadn't been much left of the nearly new bar when he'd finished scrubbing that gunk off of himself!

He leapt back into the tree to find a comfortable branch and surprised himself by falling quickly asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He could tell immediately that something was wrong. Colors had vanished, and scents were much stronger now. There was also something different about his body, something wrong. He itched...all over...truly exceedingly itched! He leaned heavily to one side as he began scratching his neck and behind his ears. Oooohhh, that felt good! _

_ He finished and looked around again. Why did everything look so much larger than before? He had a little trouble walking, stumbled over to the river to get a drink and saw a large white dog reflected in the water. He opened his mouth to say something, the dog opened it's mouth and Inu-Yasha heard a soft whine. He lifted his hand, the dog lifted a paw... _

_ A mournful howl sounded as Inu-Yasha yelled...._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_

_ He ran through the village in his new form, frantically searching for his friends despite a pair of grubby children hot on his heels. His friends' scents were everywhere, it was difficult to focus as everyone's scents were so much stronger! "Koinu! Kawaii! Koinu!" the children yelled, drawing their compatriots out of nearby huts, the horde of children growing as they chased the altered Inu-Yasha the length of the village and out towards the well...  
_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_

_ He fled the well-house and aimed straight for Kagome's house. She wouldn't let him down, she would know what to do! He nosed his way inside the house only to be confronted with a broom-wielding Grandpa. Yelps, yips and whines erupted as Grandpa chased him around the house and then through the yard to 'trap' him back inside the well-house. He struggled to climb up onto the rim, finally making it onto the narrow ledge, and allowed himself to fall back down into the well....  
_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_

THUMP! Inu-Yasha laid at the base of his tree, breathless only for a second, stunned more by his crazy dreams than by the fall from the tree. Since it was still dark out, and he was unusually tired, he curled up at the base of the tree and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"Inu-Yasha!? Inu-Yaashaa!?" Kagome's calls echoed through the area and woke him up. He could discern her scent extraordinarily clearly, able to scent even her concern as she approached. Through the tall grass, he could also scent Miroku, Sango and Shippo, searching in other directions, all but Shippo smelling concerned as well. He could smell the rabbits that had run under the tree hours ago, and the place where an owl had snatched a mouse the night before. It was amazing!

He opened his eyes to a world of grey-tones, black and white. Things looked out of proportion, larger than when he had gone to sleep the night before. A sickening feeling filled his belly as he began to itch...

* * *

A.N.--- Just a teaser here, to see if anyone's interested. If anyone knows the dog training commands in Japanese, I'd appreciate them. I have a few (sit & stay), but would like confirmation on heel (brings dog to stick to your left side while walking & sits when you stop), fetch, come, down, etc...

Arigatoo Gozaimasu!


	2. It came true

"Inu-Yaashaa? Now where on Earth could he have run off to?" Kagome stood not three feet from where he hid behind a thick bush. She turned as she heard a familiar whine. "Inu Yasha? You come out here right now! Everyone's looking for you so we can go home!"

The bush rustled. What emerged however, was not the familiar form of the han-youkai, but a large white dog. It crept toward her, inching forward on it's belly and whining plaintively. She froze for a moment before she knelt and held her hand out, palm up for the strange dog to sniff. The dog continued inching forward, watching her sadly with his golden eyes, its tail thumping softly into the dirt as it approached.

Those eyes, why were they so familiar, so intelligent? Why did she feel as if she already knew this dog? A cold wet nose interrupted her musings as the dog thrust its muzzle into her hand. It laid its head into her hand, exhaling heavily and looking sadly up at her. As Kagome smiled at it, the dog's tail swung harder stirring up a small cloud of dust and licked her wrist with its long wet tongue.

Sango passed by as she headed in Miroku's direction, shaking her head to indicate her lack of success. Kagome took the opportunity to ask about Kikyou's Soul-stealers, but Sango hadn't seen any indication of those either. "That doesn't mean that they didn't pass by while we were asleep. I'll check with Miroku."

"Kagomee?! I can't find Inu Yasha anywhere!" Shippo complained. He popped out of the tall grass beside her still muttering about the stupid hanyou. He froze at the sight of the large dog. Prepared to run for the safety of the tree, Shippo sniffed the air. "Um, Kagome? Where did this dog come from?"

"The dog was here, beneath this tree. Why?"

The kitsune sniffed around while cautiously approaching the dog. "This is where Inu Yasha slept last night, and this dog smells just like Inu Yasha."

"What?!" At Kagome's shout, Sango and Miroku came running. Kagome thrust her hands gently into the thick fur of the dog's ruff and felt the wooden beads of the rosary. She lifted a section of it out of the fur to show the others. "Look...."

She felt dizzy, her stomach a cold hard knot as Miroku came to take a closer look at the dog. He stared at the dog, carefully avoiding staring into the eyes for any length of time, then closed his own eyes after a few moments and sat back with a sigh. His fingertips pressed tightly against the bridge of his nose. "It's him alright."

"Inu Yasha really?" The dog looked up at Kagome and began swinging his tail again. He tilted his muzzle slightly and licked her wrist before sighing again.

"How did this happen? What should we do?" Sango was fearful for her friend. She sat down next to Miroku, just out of his reach, to think. Shippo went to sit with her since she was the furthest away from the dog, er, Inu Yasha. Flinched when Sango suddenly yelled "Kaede!"

Everyone else had jumped as well, Inu Yasha cowering behind Kagome, nervous that the miko might actually be there already. Kagome absently scratched lightly behind Inu Yasha's ears while she listened to Sango's idea. She had to admit, it was a good one. There might be some remnants of the concoction still stuck to Inu Yasha's rosary, with that, and help from Miroku, Kaede might be able to reverse this.

They walked back to the village, Inu Yasha nervously keeping close to Kagome's legs. He remembered his nightmares, and did not wish to be chased through the village by a throng of children! He walked so close, he nearly tripped her any number of times, and finally ceased when she took hold of the rosary to keep him at her side. His tail drooped, tucking between his legs, his ears flat against his bowed head. He couldn't think of a time he'd ever been this embarrassed in his whole life... the only thing worse would be if Sesshomaru were to find out...

A small dirty blur ran out from the forest and into Kagome just as they stepped clear of the forest's edge.

"Lady! Lady! Rin is here! Rin come to visit Lady!" Inu Yasha made himself as small as possible behind Kagome, a soft whine slipping unintentionally out. "Kawaii! Koinu!! Rin wa koinu no mae-san sawamasu ka?" (Cute! Puppy! Rin touch Lady's puppy?)

"Rin, is Sesshomaru-sama with you?"

"Hai!" Rin jumped happily in front of Kagome as Sesshomaru stepped silently out from the trees. He stood there silently as everyone stared at him a moment. Then Rin interrupted. "Lady, may Rin stay with you? Just a little while?"

"Of course Rin! You can stay here in the village any time you like! Miko Kaede has told you that you are welcome." Kagome was enveloped in enthusiastic hugs and thanks from Rin until Sesshomaru's voice cut through.

"Rin!" Rin stopped and came back over to him, turning to face the others while trying to restrain her happiness at staying in the village for a while. "Miko Kagome, Where is Inu-Yasha? This Sesshomaru scents him, but sees only a lowly dog."

Inu Yasha forgot his embarrassment, forgot himself at his half-brother's words and began growling, his hackles rose thickly around Kagome's hand. He rushed forward a few inches, Kagome jerking along with him, that brought him back to his senses. It would not do to bring Kagome into the confrontation with his half-brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the story is complex, but this is Inu Yasha." Kagome swore she saw a flicker of amusement in the Inu-youkai's eyes before he shielded it. Sesshomaru then prodded Rin forward, nodding when she looked back to him for approval.

"This Sesshomaru will return in a fortnight. Be ready."

"Koinu, kawaii koinu" Rin crooned as she slowly approached the dog that was Inu Yasha. He backed away behind Kagome as his nightmare of the village's children ran through his mind again.

"Inu Yasha, behave! It's only Rin." He sneezed, shaking her hand free from his ruff as he shook his head. He grudgingly allowed himself to be petted briefly, his ears laying flat against his head. "Oh Inu Yasha!"

Kagome took hold of the rosary and continued around the village to Kaede's house.


	3. Kagome, Kagome

That night Kaede removed the rosary after placing a seal of command on the white dog. She and Miroku examined both Inu Yasha and the rosary for any remaining trace of Naraku's spell. Their search, though scrupulous, yielded nothing as Inu Yasha had, for once, washed too thoroughly.

"Kagome, I'm afraid he's stuck until the spell wears off." Kaede settled back with a cup of tea that Kagome handed her. "Tomorrow I will see what I can discover about his spell, and a way to counteract it."

Inu Yasha's soft whine filled the silence that followed. Everyone was staring into the fire, the popping and crackling of the wood the only sound once Inu Yasha quieted. Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep in one corner, a heap of fur, clothes, and blankets.

"Do you need me to stay? I could use some time back home with my mother." Kagome was hopeful. With Inu Yasha effectively silenced, there could be some time to rest before looking for the next shard.

"Nay, I have all I need here. Take Inu Yasha with you, perhaps taking the spell into the future will cause it to wear off more quickly." With that, Kaede went into the other room for the night. Miroku and Sango walked Kagome to the well. Inu Yasha, freed from the seals once the rosary was replaced, followed closely on her heels.

The night was black, no city glow to disturb the glorious view of the heavens above. The four walked slowly through the cooling night, enjoying the sight. Kagome sighed, light pollution in her time meant that nearly all these stars she could see here, would be invisible there. At the well, they paused before saying farewell. Inu Yasha jumped up awkwardly on the rim, tottering briefly before he lost his balance and fell inside. Kagome gasped, rushing to the edge, but the bright blue glow reassured her. She said another hurried farewell before leaping down after him.

Her nose registered the first evidence that she was indeed back in her own time. Smog, oil, tar, all the scents of the city assailed her as she climbed out of the well. For some reason, Inu Yasha was nowhere to be seen. A faint crash reached her ears as she turned towards her house, loud shouting as well. "Dassumasu! Dassumasu! Bachiatari yaken!" (out! out! damned stray dog!)

Inu Yasha tore out of the house and through the yard, Ojiisan close behind him with a broom, still screaming about a stray dog inside their house. His eyes wild, Inu Yasha turned and barreled straight for her. He turned aside at the last moment, his fur brushing against her leg before he stopped, placing her between himself and her Ojiisan.

"Ojiisan! Stop that!" Kagome's Grandfather stopped a few feet away, breathing heavily.

"Kagome! Get away from that stray! He might have rabies!" His speech was interrupted by his ragged panting breaths.

"Ojiisan, this isn't a stray! I doubt very much that he has rabies." Kagome thought quickly. "I, I got him from a friend. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but he was the last one left."

"Well, we'll see what your Mother has to say about it. If it's all right with her, then as long as he behaves himself he can stay." With the last word, Ojiisan found his breath being squeezed out again by an enthusiastic Kagome.

"Arigatoo Ojiisan! He'll be good, and I'll take good care of him too!" Kagome led Inu-Yasha away to the house, murmuring calming words to him the entire time. They entered the house and Kagome took him up to her room. "Inu-Yasha, gomen yo. Stay here until I can talk to my Mom. I'll be right back."

Inu Yasha sniffed his way around Kagome's room. It looked so different from how he remembered it. The scent of _Kagome_ was so strong here! He sniffed around some more, investigating and visually examining everything he usually did when he let himself in to wait for her. There would be no dragging Kagome back to the well this time. Hopefully she would return on her own. That was his biggest fear now, the one he kept silent in his heart. The fear that she would leave, and not return. He nosed his way underneath the western-style bed. It smelled dusty under here, but it was dark, her scent drifting down soothingly to him from the mattress above. His eyes closed slowly, and he drifted.

_Into a nightmare... His paws hurt as they pounded into the unnaturally hard ground. The ground beneath him was hot, hard, and black as night. Monstrous things roared like demons along the black stripe, their feet dark from running along the blackened ground. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the monsters that roared along the stripe, dodging the monstrous people that he saw. Men, women, even children, hideously distorted. Their blurry forms reached for him, grabbed at him, pulled hair, tail, ears until he yelled, screaming as they ripped..._

"Inu-Yasha! It's just a dream...ssshh..." Comforting hands held him in the dusty darkness. Her scent stronger than ever. One golden eye peeked open slowly, then closed again in relief. A dream, another nightmare. He couldn't remember when he'd ever had so many! Finally realizing that Kagome must be uncomfortable half-stuffed under her bed, he wriggled out and shook himself while she sat on the bed. "Inu-Yasha, they said you could stay, but with In my time, dogs must be closely watched and trained, sometimes even monitored by a special doctor..."

Kagome watched his intelligent eyes digest this information then look back at her warily. "It is the only way you may remain on this side of the well in your current form. We'll check back with Lady Kaede at the end of the week, four days from today. You'll also need to mind my Mother while I'm away at school. They don't allow dogs in the classes unless they're specially trained, and I don't think my Mom's going to ask you to work like the dogs in your time do. You'll just be expected to warn her of any suspicious strangers."

He laid his head in her lap and sighed...then sniffed...he smelled...metal? It came from behind her, on the bed. He placed his forepaws on the bed to bring himself closer. There on the bed behind Kagome lay a jointed metal ring.


	4. Adjusting

Kagome pulled the metal ring closer to Inu-Yasha for his inspection. The silvery metal was well done, and perfect for the size of dog Inu-Yasha had become. It was the type of training collar with blunt 'spikes' on the inside of the collar to keep a large dog in line. The 'spikes' wouldn't hurt the dog, but they would let the dog wearing it know who was the boss. She didn't want to use it, but the laws, and Jii-san both were adamant; if Inu-Yasha wanted to stay, he had to wear the collar. "I'm so sorry Inu-Yasha. If there were any other way..."

The collar on the bed had him looking up at her suspiciously. There was something else he sensed about the collar he didn't like...something familiar...but he just couldn't figure out what. He stared at Kagome while he thought, then went to her door and whuffed. She let him out, then followed him downstairs to let him outside. It was an important decision, and one he had to make on his own. Kagome stayed by the house, but kept an eye on Inu-Yasha as he walked around the property smelling all the new scents and thinking.

He came when Kagome called him to come inside so she could get some rest for school tomorrow. He could think just as well inside, by her bed.

Miroku and Lady Kaede sat surrounded by small piles of scrolls. They had spent most of the day fruitlessly searching through her collection of scrolls for any hint as to what spell Naraku had used on the hanyou. Sango had just returned from her training and was sitting on the porch so as not to disturb the two inside.

"I could check with the nearby villages, see if they have any other manuscripts." Miroku offered as they began to clean up.

"Nay, we've been exchanging information for decades. If there was anything new, they would send it here, and I, there." Lady Kaede stood stiffly, gathering a few scrolls.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku suggested.

"Although his knowledge does exceed mine, do ye really think he would answer?" Lady Kaede shook her head as she gave Miroku the scrolls to put away.

He sighed rather heavily. "You're right Lady Kaede. But would it hurt to ask him?"

"Let us wait for Kagome to return to us. We shall meditate on this tomorrow." As Lady Kaede turned to begin dinner preparations, Miroku went outside and sat beside Sango.

"Any luck?" She spoke quietly, enjoying the late afternoon sunlight.

"None." Miroku sighed heavily again, and just as his hand began to roam over towards her...SMACK! He held his cheek where Sango had slapped him, watching her storm off. "Absolutely no luck at all..."

* * *

A.N. -- I know, horribly short, but it's better than nothing. Our house is beginning to be built, and things are going to be very hectic over the next few months. I am still working on this though. I'm just not able to put my attention to it like I'd like to.


	5. She left

  
Inu-Yasha jumped, yelping slightly as a horrible noise sounded throughout the room. He had lain awake thinking all night finally coming to a decision and falling asleep just before false dawn. Kagome groaned and began slapping her hand around on the bedside table. The noise stopped after a moment. He pressed a cold, wet nose into the warm crook of her arm. Her shriek had him flinching back nervously. He was then reminded of his decision as the metal ring clanked to the floor. The clunk must have also brought Kagome fully awake as she leaned over the bed and picked it up. "I'm sorry boy, but the collar has to go on now before Mom sees you. I'll take it back off tonight."

Before he had a chance to move or object, Kagome slipped the cool metal over his head. He shivered for a moment, sensing something, then whuffed when she asked him if he wanted to go out. By the time he'd returned, he'd forgotten about the collar and Kagome was dressed for school. He sat beside her at breakfast, soulful eyes watching her eat. He followed her out the front door, whining softly as she prepared to leave and she scratched him behind the ears. "Sorry boy. You have to stay here. Shisaku. Miharu. I'll be back. Miharu Okaa-san Inu-Yasha." (Stay, Guard. Guard Mom.)

As soon as Kagome left the property, Inu-Yasha barked whined and howled for her to come back. He was just about to begin another mournful howl when he was squirted in the face with water! "Teiryuu!" (stop)

Kagome's mother spoke firmly in a no-nonsense tone. A strange compulsion came over him and he began to growl at her, only to be hit full in the nose with the spray. "Teiryuu!"

She came to sit next to him when he remained silent and held out her hand. Her scent was comforting, and so similar to Kagome's. He laid his hands down on his paws and sighed, staring out the way Kagome had gone. He didn't even move when her Mother tentatively scratched behind his ears. "She'll be fine. She'll be back this afternoon when school is over."

Miroku and Kaede had been in meditation for most of the morning, and Sango was bored. Very bored. Everything around the village, and around all the surrounding villages were quiet and peaceful. No shards to search for, no minor youkai to slay, no wandering hands to slap away...

Sango blinked wondering where that last though had come from, then sat down to do some thinking herself.

Miroku sighed, stretching slightly in an attempt to relieve a crick that had developed in his lower back. It had been a very long time since he had meditated in such a long stretch. And despite his desire to help his friend, he was growing tired. He refused to give up though.

Lady Kaede smiled. She could sense that Miroku had been growing weary as their long session continued, and sensed his resolve to continue. Once he'd settled down a bit, he would make a fine Houshi. "Miroku, I forgot to pick the vegetables for the midday meal. Would ye mind getting some for us? And see if Sango will be joining us please."

"Yes Miko Kaede." He rose awkwardly, his stiffness vanished within a few strides as he went in search of Sango. Perhaps she would like to assist. He turned the corner and began whistling tunelessly. It was supposed to be one of the children's songs he'd heard from Kagome, but his pitch was well off. As he exited the village, he finally saw Sango sitting in one of the nearby fallow fields. She was staring at a daisy rather intently then began pulling off petals one-by-one. Curious, he began walking quietly close enough so he could hear what she was saying.

She had picked this daisy on a whim. Kagome had shown her once what some of her friends did when they couldn't decide if a boy liked them or not. Would it help her decide? It was a strange way to figure that out, but then, most things about Kagome were strange to her. Sango stared at the daisy intently, then pulled off a petal. "I like him." Another petal fell. "I like him not." What a strange chant. "I like him." A fourth petal fell to the ground. "I like him not."

Her hand paused, this was idiotic. How was a flower supposed to know what was in the secret depths of your heart? "I like him." Her hand moved automatically now as she chanted. "I like him not. I like him. I like him not."

Miroku had slowly crept forward, amazed that Sango would let him sneak up on her like this. Something must be weighing quite heavily on her mind to have her so preoccupied. Just as he came close enough to hear "I like him. I like him not. I like him." He heard a stick break loudly under his foot.

Sango nearly threw the daisy from her in embarrassment. She was a warrior, not one to play a simple girl's game, not one to be so distracted that Miroku could sneak up on her! Now she would have to spend extra time in training. She couldn't speak as he took another step closer.

"Would you like to help with the midday meal? Miko Kaede has sent me for the vegetables." He paused nervously. "I was wondering if you might like to go with me?"

"Okaa-san!! I'm home!" Kagome yelled out as she pulled her bags through the door. Silence. "Okaa-san? Inu-Yasha? Ojii-san? Anyone home?"

No answer. She had been a little late coming home, but she wanted to stop at the veterinarian's on the way home. Once she could convince Inu-Yasha into going back with her, he could stay here if the spell couldn't be reversed. He just had to receive those vaccinations...and not kill the vet in the process...

---

* * *

Ok, just a little bit more to tease you all with before I vanish... Moving day is approaching quickly, and I'm going to lose computers for several weeks. Then we have the holidays... but I'll keep working on this! Arigatoo gozaimasu for all the reviews!  



	6. Humiliations

-humiliations-

An hour later, Kagome was profoundly relieved when her mother returned with Inu-Yasha uncharacteristically at heel beside her. More surprising yet was the fact that not only did Inu-Yasha still have the new collar on, but that her mother had attached a leash! Her mother knelt down beside him and ruffled behind his ears. "There's my good boy! Kagome, considering the strange circumstances of this dog's arrival, I thought it best that I take him to see an old classmate of mine. He's a veterinarian, and…"

"Okaa-san, arigatoo gozaimasu! I was just wondering how to afford all the vaccinations he would need!" Kagome happily hugged her mom.

"Well sweetheart, they're all done, and I must say that this dog is remarkably well behaved for one that a friend just gave away." Her mother ran her fingers through the thick hair at his ruff. "Oh, before I forget, his wife does obedience training. The next class begins tomorrow night and since they had an opening…"

"Okaa-san, whatever would I do without you?" Kagome hugged her mother again. Her mother stayed silent, no answer being needed for the rhetorical question.

"I love you sweetheart. Ojii-san is out in the temple and would like to speak with you. After your talk, bring him back over for dinner." She disconnected the leash, then hung it on a hook by the door.

"Ee Okaa-san." Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha who refused to meet her eyes. He felt so humiliated, so dirty. His life had become a waking nightmare. He slunk over and curled up in a corner, too lost in self-pity to notice that Kagome had left the house.

_After Kagome had left the house for school that morning, after her mother had laid down the law, and after listlessly attempting to eat the dried 'food' that had been placed in a bowl before him, Kagome's Okaa-san had spoken on a strange device for quite some time. She'd then picked up a length of rope and attached it to the metal ring encircling his neck! The people she'd taken him to see, forced him to be with, did such strange things to him, such humiliating things! Then, when he'd tried to defend himself, tried to fight against these things…they sealed his mouth with a small wire cage and tied the rope to that metal ring around his neck and then to a pole in the room. Tied so tightly that unless he wanted to choke himself to death, he must remain perfectly still. Subdued but not calmed, the visit went very quickly after that, and then he was brought back home, and Kagome was waiting for him…_

- - -

Inu-Yasha slunk about the house the following morning, lonely and miserable. He just wanted to stay in Kagome's room and surround himself with her scent, but her mother chased him out. He tried to wedge himself behind the sofa, but again, her mother routed him. Even the corner he had taken to lying in during the evenings was off-limits as Kagome's Okaa-san cleaned the house.

Outside was no better. He had to avoid frightening the many visitors that came during the mornings, then avoid Kagome's Ojii-san and his broom the rest of the day if he wished to remain outside and whole. This often meant hiding under the porch or behind one of the other buildings for hours at a time. The only relief came with Kagome's cheerful call as she came through the garden gate. "Inu-Yasha! I'm home!"

But relief did not last long. Okaa-san had convinced Kagome to take him to – obedience school –for real dogs! It was a disaster that also did not last long...

He paced sadly at Kagome's side, unknowingly assuming the 'heel' position at her left side, sitting whenever she would stop before crossing the street. This world of hers overwhelmed his new senses, so many smells, such loud horrendous noises! The horrid cooing of strangers "Kawaii inu!"

Part of him wanted to die…

The loud barking suddenly turning to whines and fearful yelps and whimpers announced their arrival at the school. His youkai chi making even the dog's owners nervous as they attempted to control their suddenly fear-filled pets. The instructor, unable to calm things down, handed Kagome a paperback book and apologized for asking her to leave. The book was a 'train-at-home' manual for students with large or unruly dogs, and gave information as diverse as how to obtain and administer vaccination boosters, pet first aide, and of course, obedience training. Kagome took him to a nearby park, where she sat down and began reading him the book.

It rankled when he found he'd been subconsciously heeding many of the 'rules' that Kagome read to him about how a dog should behave in these modern times. But even with all the indignities that a modern dog had to suffer through, the life was pretty easy. Much easier than in his own time. Despite that bright point, his heart sank. When would they find a way to change him back?

- - -

Inu slunk out to the kitchen. His head hung low, his tail tucked between his legs, he was a dog's very picture of despair. The house was silent, the yard was silent, the neighborhood was silent except for the occasional swish of a late-night traveler wending their way home and the quiet hum of the highway. The air had that late-night, early, early-morning feel to it; the time of the night when the dew collects upon the grass and everything smells fresh and new. Nearly a week earlier, he had lain in the corner where he'd curled up earlier, sulking through Kagome's absence, her return with her Jii-san, and their dinner as a family. A week with no word from the past…

He dimly noted through the open kitchen curtains that tomorrow would be the morning of a new-moon night, and he wondered what else could go wrong. He was having trouble sleeping; his heightened sense of hearing causing him to wake at the slightest of noises outside. So, he'd begun wandering Kagome's house during the wee hours, for the most part thinking, but also investigating some of these strange noises. Kagome's Okaa-san had installed a 'pet' door so he could go outside whenever he wished once he'd demonstrated he could be trusted to remain in the large yard and not bother the visitors to their shrine.

Tonight, as had become his habit, he nosed out through the door and into the cool night air to think some more. Through his thinking tonight, he had realized he had become quite depressed with his situation and wanted to go home. His home. Back then. Even if he had to endure children chasing him around the village, even if… He shivered violently, even if his brother found out.

So he laid down before the sacred well's door, ignoring the dew that dampened his fur and the ground beneath him, and fell into a deep sleep…

_Women were screaming and running, he sniffed, there was a youkai about! He ran toward the foul scent and jerked to a standstill as he rounded a building and saw… himself!_

_He felt his hackles rise, it was as if someone had reached into the past and had pulled a version of him before he had met Kikyou… before Kagome…_

_A loud rumbling echoed in his ears as he realized he was snarling, growling, ready and willing to tear his own throat out…he felt his muscles bunch, readying themselves, himself, for the rush and battle ahead…_

- - -

"--ashaaa! Inu-Yaashaa!" _Now where could he be?_ Kagome knew he wasn't inside, so here she stood in the doorway calling. For some reason she'd awoken very early this morning, even before Ojii-san, and she'd wanted to spend some quiet time talking with Inu-Yasha. Between school and everything else she had to do at home and around the shrine, she really hadn't had much free time to spend with him. It was too easy right now to forget that he was more than just a dog.

She walked out into the yard, looking under the porch before scanning the bushes next to the house. He wasn't there. She straightened, scanning what she could see of the yard hopefully, then sighed. She couldn't see him. Maybe he was behind one of the buildings, or maybe he was homesick…

Kagome brightened, in the past, when she was homesick, but not yet ready to go, she often hung around the bone well. She ran over, only to slide to a stop in shock at what she saw, one hand coming up to cover her open mouth.

Inu-Yasha lay there, curled up before the sacred well's door, sound asleep, fully human, and fully naked.

- - - - - -

* * *

A.N.-- Many and heartfelt apologies for the long delay with this update. "Shadows of Glory" has had me preoccupied, as well as several songfic plot-bunnies that have attacked me. It may again be a while before I am able to update this story. Juggling four stories, one of which is a contest entry, is a bit much for anyone to handle, in addition to everything else that I do/ deal with during my day. 

Well, I hope this chapter finds you all well and hale and celebrating whichever holiday (or lack thereof) that belongs to you. As for my family and I, we celebrate Christmas, and in that spirit, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Joyous New Year!


End file.
